Homesick?
by Jovarin
Summary: Saat kamu berada di tempat yang sangat jauh (apalagi di luar angkasa), pernahkah kamu ingin sekali pulang ke rumah walau hanya sebentar? Sama seperti Gopal. "Kalian... Tidak ingin kembali ke Bumi?" One-shot. No pair.


Pertarungan hebat yang terjadi di Circus Maxima telah usai. Jugglenaut ditangkap dan puluhan Power Sphera pun diselamatkan. Para pasukan TAPOPS bisa menarik napas lega dan menaiki kapal angkasa milik KokoCi.

Namun beberapa waktu lama kemudian, hal yang paling tidak disukai kembali menyerang.

Menunggu.

Ya, menunggu. Perjalanan dari Planet Mini Circus ke Station TAPOPS sama lamanya seperti mereka pergi. Dan itu yang paling mengesalkan Gopal. Namun setiap kali Gopal menyarankan (baca: memaksa) KokoCi untuk menyuruh Ochobot berteleportasi langsung ke station, jawabannya pasti tetap sama.

"Tidak boleh! Kita harus menyimpan tenaga Ochobot!"

Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hati Gopal semakin tidak karuan tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Haiya, Gopal! Tidak bisakah kamu bersabar sedikit?" Ying membuka suara karena sudah gemas dengan Gopal yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ha-ah. Perjalanan di luar angkasa memang memakan waktu lama. Jadi kamu harus membiasakan diri," sambung Yaya.

"Benar kata mereka, Gopal," Boboiboy menyetujui. "Bersabar sajalah. Nanti juga sampai."

"Kapan? Kapan?" Gopal semakin jenuh mendengar ketiga temannya itu. "Lagian apa salahnya sih, memakai tenaga Ochobot untuk berteleportasi langsung ke Station TAPOPS? Kan lebih gampang," lanjutnya dengan nada kesal, tidak peduli KokoCi mendengar atau tidak. Tapi sang Komandan hanya diam dan memandang terus ke depan.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Gopal. Tapi kamu tahu kan, Komandan itu seperti apa?" Boboiboy berusaha meyakinkan teman gempalnya itu. "Komandan tidak mau menggunakan tenaga Power Sphera seenaknya, kecuali pada saat genting."

"Itu benar..." Papa Zola membuka suara setelah mendengar pembicaraan (bekas) keempat muridnya sambil berkendara. "Pada saat yang genting... Yaitu, di mana Kebenaran sudah merasa _homesick_ ," lanjutnya ngaco. Cattus, si kucing kecil di pundaknya, hanya mengeong acuh tak acuh.

"Enak saja!" timpal KokoCi tiba-tiba. "Saya tidak mengijinkan kamu menggunakan tenaga Ochobot untuk kembali ke Bumi lagi!"

"Alaaaahh... Janganlah begitu, Komandan," rayu Papa Zola dengan wajah memelas. "Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik Kebenaran selalu merindukan dinda di Bumi, tahu tak?!" jelas Papa Zola dengan nada sok puitis.

Dan itu sukses membuat KokoCi memasang wajah yang tidak enak dipandang.

Oke, sudah cukup. Gopal sudah muak.

"Aah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" geram Gopal sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang kendali. Dan otomatis, semuanya terkejut.

KokoCi hanya menoleh, Papa Zola berusaha memanggil muridnya itu, sementara Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tidak bisa berkutik.

"Gopal..." lirih Boboiboy pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Homesick?**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: Jovarin**

 **Genre:** **Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:** **K+**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **[A/N: One shot, Side Story of BoBoiBoy Galaxy eps. 14-16 versi saya, sebagian besar fokus ke sudut pandang Gopal]**

 **Warning:** **Mungkin** **OOC,** **alur kecepetan, typo,** **dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Gopal sudah mencapai batasnya, benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Pasalnya, sejak ia bergabung dengan Pasukan TAPOPS dengan berpangkat Kadet, banyak hal yang terjadi. Berpetualang ke planet berbahaya, melawan musuh, mencari dan mendapatkan kembali Power Sphera, mengantar bungkusan laundry yang beratnya bukan main. Belum lagi menghadapi ujian yang sulitnya seperti di atas rata-rata.

Bohong kalau Gopal bisa melewati semua itu, tapi ia tidak merasakan yang namanya _homesick_.

Entah sudah berapa waktu lamanya ia dan ketiga temannya pergi meninggalkan Bumi. Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau setahun?

Awalnya rasa _homesick_ ini muncul sejak Papa Zola pulang ke Bumi dengan bantuan Ochobot. Namun saat itu ia dan yang lain belum lama sampai di Station TAPOPS dan semangatnya masih tinggi.

Sekarang? Lain lagi ceritanya.

Jujur, Gopal ingin sekali pulang ke Bumi, meskipun hanya sebentar. Ia merindukan sosok ayahnya yang galak namun penyayang. Juga masakan ibunya yang baginya paling enak di dunia.

Oke, Gopal mulai mengkhayal di sini. Ia juga merindukan ia bisa bermain game lagi bersama Boboiboy. Juga mengobrol santai dengan Yaya dan Ying di kedai Tok Aba.

Sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka bertiga, apa mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Terlebih lagi Boboiboy. Apa ia tidak memikirkan kakeknya yang bekerja sendirian di kedai?

Kalau Yaya dan Ying? Mungkin semangat mereka masih tinggi, jadi sepertinya bagi mereka tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Gopal..."

Lamunan Gopal terhenti ketika ada yang memanggil. Tentu ia tahu, itu suara Boboiboy.

Oh iya, saat ini Gopal sedang berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Boboiboy di kamar- seperti gudang itu. Gopal tidak tidur, hanya membaringkan diri di atas kasur sederhana itu. Tapi hatinya masih dongkol.

"Gopal, aku tahu kamu pura-pura tidur," Boboiboy berkata dengan lembut. "Kumohon, berbaliklah. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Aku tidak mau diganggu," jawab Gopal merajuk, dengan posisi yang tetap sama.

"Gopal..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Ayolah... Aku tidak tahan melihatmu ngambek seperti ini," pinta Boboiboy. Dan kali ini Gopal tidak menggubris.

"Aah! Baiklah kalau begitu," Boboiboy menjadi kesal. "Kalau kamu tidak mau ngomong juga, aku akan terus berada di sini."

Gopal menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak dengan keputusan sepihak Boboiboy. Gopal berpikir, apa Boboiboy bisa bertahan dengan dirinya yang sedang _bad mood_? Tapi ia tahu, Boboiboy bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ya, remaja bertopi itu akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menyelesaikan suatu perkara. Ah, tidak. Egoisme Gopal sedang tinggi sekarang, jadi dia juga tidak mau menyerah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama dan tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Dari situlah Gopal mulai resah.

' _Arrgh! Aku benar-benar tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Apa lebih baik aku cerita saja ke Boboiboy?'_ batin Gopal dalam hati.

Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya Gopal menyerah. Ia mula-mula memanggil temannya itu.

"Boboiboy..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Gopal masih merasa Boboiboy ada di sebelahnya.

"Dey, Boboiboy," panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian Gopal pelan-pelan membalikkan badan. Ugh, pegal juga berlama-lama di posisi yang tadi. "Dey, Boboiboy! Kenapa kamu-"

"Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

Eh? Suara dengkur? Jangan-jangan...

"Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

Gopal segera berbalik dan ternyata, Boboiboy tertidur. Tapi ajaibnya...

.

.

.

Boboiboy tertidur sambil duduk. Tidak lupa dengan gelembung yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Sepertinya ketularan Fang.

"Cih! Ini anak malah tidur!" ujar Gopal dengan ada _sweatdrop_ imaginer dekat pelipisnya. "Dey, Boboiboy! Bangun!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi tembem Boboiboy.

"Hah?" Boboiboy langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Kenapa, Gopal?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Haih... Aku mau cerita sama kamu, lah," jawab Gopal agak kesal.

Boboiboy ber'oh' ria. Tapi ia memasang wajah penuh kemenangan. "Ha, jadi kenapa nih?"

Gopal menghela napas lesu. "Jadi begini, Boboiboy..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, semuanya!" sapa Laksamana Tarung ramah menyambut KokoCi dan para anggota lainnya yang baru saja tiba di Station TAPOPS, dan juga dengan salam hormat khas TAPOPS.

Tenang, Laksamana sedang tidak galak sekarang. Kulitnya berwarna putih dengan garis merah.

Sang komandan dan yang lain juga melakukan salam hormat kepada Laskamana. "Terima kasih, Laksamana!"

"Laksamana, kami berhasil mengalahkan Jugglenaut dan mendapat banyak Power Sphera," KokoCi memberi laporan.

"Bagus, bagus," puji Laksamana. "Nah, kalian pasti lelah. Ayo kita makan malam, setelah itu kalian boleh beristirahat," ajaknya.

"Baik, Laksamana!" balas mereka, dan sama-sama menuju Kafetaria.

Di Kafetaria, mereka makan malam bersama sambil mengobrol santai. Tidak ada pembicaraan serius. Malah sesekali tertawa.

Dan Gopal, yang sempat tidak bersemangat kini kembali ceria. Boboiboy lega melihatnya.

Padahal sebenarnya, Gopal berusaha untuk mengurangi kesedihannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak mau membuat semuanya khawatir.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, keempat _superhero_ Bumi berkumpul di kamar Boboiboy dan Gopal yang cukup luas. Yaya dan Ying masih penasaran dengan perilaku Gopal waktu di kapal angkasa KokoCi tadi.

"Nah, jadi apa masalahnya, Gopal?" tanya Yaya pelan-pelan.

"Ya lo, tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti tadi. Ada apa?" sambung Ying.

Gopal diam sejenak. "Kalian... Tidak ingin kembali ke Bumi?"

Duo Y bingung. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Maksud Gopal, apa kalian sama sekali tidak merasakan _homesick_?" Boboiboy mengoreksi pertanyaan Gopal. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku kangen sama Kakek."

"Nah, kalau kalian sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Gopal ke Yaya dan Ying.

"Hmm... Iya. Ada kalanya aku kangen sama Mama," jawab Ying.

"Aku juga kangen sama Ibu," jawab Yaya. "Tapi aku tidak mau rasa kangen itu menjadi penghalang buatku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Gopal heran.

"Karena itu bisa membuatku kehilangan fokus dalam menyelesaikan misi. Jadi aku yakin, kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan baik, pasti suatu hari kita akan diberi cuti untuk kembali ke Bumi."

"Ya lo, Yaya pernah berkata begitu padaku," Ying menyetujui. "Dan jangan kira aku dan Yaya tidak pernah merasakan _homesick_ , Gopal. Kalau bukan karena Yaya, mungkin rasa kangenku juga semakin menjadi-jadi."

"Memangnya iya Laksamana dan Komandan bakal memberi kita cuti?" Gopal tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yaya. "Buktinya Komandan saja sampai tidak mengijinkan Papa Zola berteleportasi untuk kembali ke Bumi. Apalagi kita?"

Mendengar itu, Yaya akirnya mengerti. "Oh... Jadi kamu sampai marah-marah karena itu?" tanyanya _to the point_. Gopal mengangguk malu. "Astaga, Gopal. Komandan hanya tidak mau Pak Guru menggunakan tenaga Ochobot seenaknya lagi. Bukan berarti itu membuat kita tidak boleh kembali ke Bumi."

Ying tertawa kecil. "Itulah... Rasa _homesick_ kamu terlalu tinggi sih. Jadi salah tangkap deh," ujarnya setengah mengejek.

Pipi Gopal merona, tidak terima dengan perkataan Ying. "Apa sih, Ying? Aku ngambek lagi, nih!" ancamnya kesal.

Boboiboy tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Gopal. "Sudahlah, Gopal. Benar apa kata Yaya. Mereka pasti bakal memberi kita cuti, kok. Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja."

"Hmm... Baiklah," akhirnya Gopal setuju.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada sosok yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu yang tidak tertutup.

.

.

.

 _ **Kapal angkasa KokoCi mendarat dengan mulus, tepat di samping kedai Tok Aba. Gopal sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dan, benar saja. Bagian lidah pesawat terbuka, terlihat sosok ayah menanti-nanti kedatangan anak semata wayangnya itu dengan berurai air mata bahagia.**_

" _ **Gopaallll!" seru Pak Kumar.**_

" _ **Appa!" seru Gopal sambil berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sekian lama tidak bertemu.**_

" _ **Oh, anakku, Gopal!" Pak Kumar langsung memeluk anaknya itu dalam waktu lama. Oh, Gopal sangat senang sekali bisa kembali ke Bumi.**_

 _ **Pak Kumar melepas pelukannya, kemudian merangkul anaknya. "Ayo, Gopal, kita pulang. Kamu pasti capek."**_

" _ **Iya, Appa. Capek sekali." Mereka mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah.**_

" _ **Nah, begitu sampai di rumah, Appa ada hadiah khusus untukmu," ujar Pak Kumar sambil tersenyum**_

" _ **Wah! Hadiah apa itu, Appa?" tanya Gopal terkejut senang.**_

" _ **Hoho... Kamu akan tahu nanti."**_

 _ **Tidak lama, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah.**_

" _ **Nah, Apaa! Mana hadiahnya?" tanya Gopal tidak sabaran.**_

" _ **Hadiahnya..." Pak Kumar member jeda. "Ini dia!" Ia menunjukkan sebuah benda di tangan kanannya.**_

 _ **Eh? Rotan?**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba, wajah Pak Kumar berubah drastis menjadi merah padam. Dan tanpa aba-aba, langsung memukul Gopal dengan rotan tanpa ampun.**_

" _ **Lho?! APPA! AMPUN! JANGAN PUKUL AKU!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"WUAAHH! AMPUN! JANGAN PUKUL AKU!"

Gopal langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar, dan bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Fuh... Akhirnya bangun juga," ujar Boboiboy lega.

"Eh? Boboiboy?"

Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, Gopal berada di kamarnya dan Boboiboy. Tapi ia juga merasa hampir seluruh badannya sakit, seperti habis terkena sabetan. Dan ia melihat Boboiboy sedang memegang...

Rotan?!

Oke, ternyata tadi itu mimpi.

Tapi...

"Dey! Kok kamu pukul aku sih? Sakit, tahu!" omel Gopal ke Boboiboy.

Tapi Boboiboy tidak berkata apapun, hanya memberi kode. Menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jari kirinya dengan wajah takut.

Gopal mengikuti kode Boboiboy, dan ternyata ada...

Laksamana Tarung, yang sudah berubah kulit menjadi oranye dan garis hijau. Alias menjadi galak.

"WUAH! LAKSAMANA!" Gopal kaget dan malah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya di tingkat dua.

"Ha! Masih mengantuk lagi?!" bentak Laksamana.

Secara reflek, Gopal langsung berdiri. "Ti-Tidak lagi, Laksamana!"

"Kalian ada misi baru! Saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap! AYO CEPAT!" bentak Laksamana lagi.

"Ba-Baik, Laksamana!" balas Boboiboy dan Gopal sambil memberi salam hormat.

.

.

"Gopal, maaf ya. Aku memukulmu tadi. Laksamana yang menyuruhku melakukannya," Boboiboy merasa menyesal setengah mati dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Hm... Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," jawab Gopal lesu.

"Hei, jangan lemas, dong. Kita ada misi baru, nih," Boboiboy menepuk pundak Gopal memberi semangat.

Saat mereka hendak menaiki lift, terlihat Fang lari terburu-buru menuju lift.

"Lho, Fang? Kamu sudah sampai?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Iya, baru saja," jawab Fang singkat.

"Dey, kamu tidak capek setelah mengantar abangmu?" giliran Gopal yang bertanya.

"Tidak apa, sudah biasa," jawab Fang enteng. "Kalian dipanggil untuk misi juga?"

"Iya. Kira-kira, apa ya misi kita kali ini?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Gopal hanya menghela napas. Semoga misi kali ini tidak melibatkannya melawan musuh lagi.

.

.

.

Yah, benar saja. Gopal bersyukur kali ini.

Dirinya tidak terlibat dalam lomba balapan Nova Prix, hanya menjadi kru pendukung bersama Yaya dan Ying.

Ia juga selamat dari anjuran Bago Go menjadi duta produk kecantikannya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terhibur, melihat kedua temannya "berdandan" layaknya badut.

Meski itu tidak bertahan lama.

Lama setelahnya, harapan Gopal (dan juga yang lain) dalam mendapatkan Power Sphera TrophyBot hampir pupus melihat Boboiboy hanya mendapat juara kedua. Gopal tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Setidaknya, Boboiboy sudah berusaha.

Namun ternyata, Adu Du yang mendapat juara pertama malah mendapat hadiah sponsor dari Bago Go.

Ya, tidak ada yang menyangka. Meski kalah, tetap mendapat TrophyBot. Berkat Bago Go juga.

Mereka kembali ke Station TAPOPS dengan sorak gembira.

"Selamat! Kalian mendapat TrophyBot! Kerja bagus, semuanya," puji Laksamana.

"Terima kasih, Laksamana!" balas mereka senang.

"Syabas, anak didikku! Syabas!" puji Papa Zola sambil merangkul Boboiboy.

"Saya masih tidak menyangka, Laksamana. Bisa menyelesaikan misi ini," ujar Boboiboy.

"Betul. Untung saja kamu mendapat juara dua. Kalau tidak, kita berdua pasti akan tetap menjadi duta Bago Go," jelas Fang.

Gopal tertawa. "Padahal kalian cocok, lho, didandani seperti itu."

"Apa katamu?!" geram Fang dan Boboiboy serentak.

"Hihi... Cuma bercanda," Gopal memberi tanda 'peace'.

"SUDAH! Sekarang saya yang berbicara!" seru Laksamana tiba-tiba. Dan sukses membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Baiklah, mengingatkan kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi kalian dengan begitu baik. Maka saya akan beri suatu hadiah."

"Wah! Hadiah?! Apa itu, Laksamana?" tanya Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

Gopal berpikir dalam hati, kok berasa seperti _deja vu_ , ya? Semoga saja tidak diberi hadiah rotan lagi.

"Hadiahnya adalah...," Laksamana memberi jeda.

1...

2...

3.

"Saya memberi kalian cuti. Jadi kalian bisa kembali ke Bumi."

Semuanya terkejut. Terutama Gopal.

"Cuti?! Kembali ke Bumi?!" tanya Gopal tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Laksamana.

Dan itu membuat Gopal senang bukan main. Ini bukan lagi minpi, tapi nyata!

"Yeey! Akhirnya! Kita pulang ke Bumi!" seru Gopal kegirangan.

"Yeey!" seru Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying juga.

"Oh... Akhirnya! Kebenaran bisa bertemu dengan dindaku!" ujar Papa Zola sambil menangis bahagia.

Dan Fang hanya tersenyum melihat kegembiraan mereka.

"Benar-benar tidak kusangka! Akhirnya kita bisa pulang, Boboiboy!" Gopal memeluk Boboiboy saking senangnya.

"Ha, benar kan, kataku? Kita pasti diberi cuti," ujar Yaya.

Gopal melepas pelukannya dari Boboiboy. "Benar, Yaya. Terima kasih."

"Ehem!" Komandan berdeham. "Saya membicarakan hal ini kepada Laksamana. Karena saya telah mendengar pembicaraan kalian semalam," jelasnya sembil tersenyum.

"Hah?! Komandan mendengarnya?" Gopal terkejut.

"Iya. Saya juga mengerti kenapa kamu marah-marah saat itu. Dan sekarang sudah terwujud, kan Gopal?"

Gopal hanya menyengir malu. "Terima kasih, Komandan."

"Terima kasih!" seru mereka semua, tidak lupa dangan salam hormat.

"Nah, selamat berlibur ya," ujar Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kamu tidak ikut kami ke Bumi?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tidak. Aku tetap di sini saja. Sampaikan salamku pada Tok Aba, ya."

"Um. Baiklah."

.

.

.

Setelah kelima makhluk Bumi sudah bersiap-siap, mereka menaiki kapal angkasa KokoCi untuk kembali ke Bumi. Tidak lupa mereka berpamitan dengan para anggota yang lain.

"Nah, Gopal, kapal angkasa ini sudah diperlengkapi dengan _Super Hyperspeed_. Jadi kamu jangan mengeluh lagi! Mengerti!?" tanya Komandan.

Gopal hanya menyengir, lagi. "Mengerti, Komandan."

"Eh, teman-teman! Sambil menunggu, kalian ada rencana tidak?" tanya Ochobot.

"Ha! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik?" Boboiboy memberi usul.

"Setuju! Tapi ke mana?" tanya Yaya

"Ha! Ke pantai saja!" usul Ying. "Sekalian kita bertanding voli di sana!"

"Wah! Voli? Boleh, tuh! Sudah lama aku tidak main voli," Gopal menyetujui.

"Oke, kita sepakat! Setelah kita sampai di Bumi, besoknya baru kita pergi piknik. Setuju?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Setuju!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hehe, mereka terlihat senang sekali, Kapten Papa Zola," ujar Komandan.

"Benar. Mereka itu anak-anak murid saya, tuh," balas Papa Zola sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kapal! Kita akan segera menuju Bumi!" seru Papa Zola semangat.

Kemudian kapal angkasa melesat cepat dengan kecepatan cahaya, dan akhirnya sampai menuju Bumi.

 **END  
**

* * *

 **Yesss! Tahun baru, muncul dengan fic baru.**

 **Akhrinya update juga fic baru ini. Setelah saya menonton 5 episod terbaru BoBoiBoy Galaxy di bulan Desember lalu, ada yang membuat saya agak ganjal.**

 **Kan Papa Zola pernah pulang ke Bumi dengan alasan** _ **homesick**_ **, masa iya mereka nggak? Saya pikir begitu.**

 **Kenapa saya pikir begitu? Jadi begini.**

 **Saya pernah merantau selama 3 tahun. Dari Jakarta ke Jawa Timur. Ambil pendidikan di sana. Ada kalanya saya merasakan** _ **homesick**_ **, malah pernah sampai menjadi-jadi. Dan sekarang, saya sudah di Jakarta lagi.**

 **Bagi yang pernah merantau atau sedang merantau, pasti ngalamin juga dong.**

 **Jadi, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Boboiboy dkk tidak merasakan** _ **homesick**_ **. Apalagi ini cerianya udah satu galaksi. Kan jauh ke mana-mana**

 **Itulah makanya saya masukin "Slice of Life". Biar tahu bagaimana rasanya anak perantauan kangen rumah.**

 **Oke itu aja. Dan Selamat Tahun Baru ya semuanya ^^**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa, ya.**


End file.
